Formas de Amar
by Kakki-Chan
Summary: “Tres soldados, tres jóvenes, tres historias de amor, muchas formas de amar pero todas igual de intensas” EdxB, JxA, EmxR.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama es de mi pobre cabecita. Bendita Stephanie por enviarnos a Eddy!

* * *

Tres soldados, tres jóvenes, tres historias de amor, muchas formas de amar pero todas igual de intensas.

Una joven noble, con una vida planeada, gran fortuna, comprometida, pero su perfecta vida se verá interrumpida por unos intensos ojos negros.

Una modista, obligada por las circunstancias a trabajar arduamente, buscando ser aceptada por aquel hombre rubio y de ojos azules que en silencio ama.

Y la pequeña campesina, escondida entre las profundidades del bosque, recibe luego de la guerra la visita de cuatro hombres, atractivos, si, misteriosos, también, pero no sabe lo peligrosa que se volverá su vida...


	2. Inicios

Summary: Obviamente los personajes no son míos.... En serio uno tiene que colocar esto? Bueno por lo menos la historia si lo es xD.

Capítulo I: Inicios

Chicago 1903.

La intensa luz solar bañaba las calles de Chicago aquel caluroso día de verano, los días se hacían más largos y lentos. Por las noches la fría brisa que se adentraba en las casas dejaba descansar a sus habitantes.

Las calles estaban casi vacías, las casas se hallaban con las ventanas abiertas de par en par, esperando que la brisa entrase en ellas. A través de una de ellas se podía ver la silueta de una mujer rubia, con una bata de seda larga y elegante a pesar de ser para dormir, el tono rubio caramelo sólo era comparable con el gris de sus ojos, tan intensos y profundos como el azul del bebé que tenía en brazos, arrullándolo con su suave voz. Una vez que los ojos de su hija se cerraron y su respiración era armoniosa la recostó en la bella cuna de hierro forjado y pulido, decorado con telas de colores suaves y tonos pastel. Aquel bello angelito, su ángel. Al nacer tan pequeña y delicada, y ahora, un año después, ya daba sus primeros pasos...

Un casi imperceptible suspiro. Si tan sólo la pudiese ver crecer, si tan sólo su vida no se acortara tanto ella podría... En sueños su pequeña rió y con ese suave sonido su corazón se hinchó de felicidad. Se dejó caer con suavidad en la cama que había en la que era su habitación, y se recostó. Estaba cansada pero no descansaría hasta que su pequeña fuese libre, así como ella quiso serlo. Antes de dormirse observó a su niña. Y con una sonrisa y un suspiro se durmió.

- Rosalie...

* * *

La oscuridad que llenaba cada uno de los rincones de la modesta y pobre habitación. Los niños que estaban allí encerrados temblaban de frío, las mantas no eran suficientes para tantos niños y las noches de agosto eran frías. El otoño se había adelantado mucho y a sus cuidadoras las tomaron por sorpresa. Un niño corpulento miraba con ternura a la pequeña pelinegra que dormía plácidamente recostada en sus piernas, cubierta por la fina cobija que cubría su espalda y parte de su pecho, y que compartía con otros dos infantes. El calor que sentía en su corazón al ver la sonrisa de ella y escuchar su voz, era tan intenso como enfermizo. Porque aunque ella siendo tan pequeña, no notaba todo lo que despertaba en él. Porque con tan sólo 10 años necesitaba sentirse más cerca de ella. Su temperatura aumentó y estaba seguro que no resistiría mucho más.

Sonrió con malicia, como sólo un demonio lo podría hacer. No faltaba mucho para que esa pequeña niña de pelo negro y ojos verdes estuviese junto a él.

* * *

Los gritos contenidos que terminaron con un llanto infantil, invadió el silencio del valle. Un llanto que significaba vida. Lágrimas cristalinas corrían por las mejillas tibias, y la agitada respiración de una castaña mientras se sumía en la inconsciencia. El recién nacido fue colocado en una suave manta, arropándolo y protegiéndolo del frío que había aquella noche. Sus ojos marrones estaban observando, casi analizando, al hombre que la tomo con tanta delicadeza entre los brazos que se sintieron tan seguros y cálidos. Un beso en la frente y una mirada de adoración de parte de aquel hombre que era su padre, y fue llevada con su madre.

-Reneé... Despierta querida...

Cansada por la labor de parto, abrió lentamente sus ojos negros que al ver a la criatura no dudó en desear tomarla en brazos. Besarle los castaños cabellos, sus suaves y sonrosadas mejillas, las delicadas y pequeñas manos.

- Es... Hermosa Charlie.

- Es nuestra bebé cariño...

- Hola preciosa... Mi hermosa Isabella...

Y la lluvia de aquel valle, cayó sobre todo aquel paraje, llenando de vida todo aquel verde tan mágico y a la vez misterioso.

* * *

HOLA!!! rapidito edito este cap. me di cuenta de que hay personas que les gusto la (retorcida xD) idea :P por eso me atrevi a pedirles por favor dejadme un rw si no me dan opiniones como esperan que no me deprima :'( Si me regalan algunos por este dia les subire el prox. cap mañana si? :P

Nos vemos

Kakki-chan


End file.
